


Breathe

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Author Is Clueless, Fucking With Accents, Liverpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-11
Updated: 2005-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carra, fuckin' 'ell!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

"Carra."

It's always 'Carra' when Steven's frustrated. And what gets Steven frustrated is a tie because it's not exactly a win nor is it a loss either. Tie means you don't know what you're supposed to be feeling and that gets Steven all worked up.

"Carra, fuckin' 'ell!"

"What?"

Frustrated means they need to be quick because patience is long gone.

"I'm goin' to get a fuckin' 'eadache if you don' start movin'. NOW."

So Jamie starts out slow and moves onto frantic. At first Steven whimpers but soon it's all gasps and moans as Jamie thrusts into him and teases his cock. When Steven comes, he finds Jamie's free hand and squeezes it tight. The force of it is enough to send Jamie over the edge and afterward he slides off Steven to lie on his side next to him. His hand stays on the small of Steven's back as if to assure Steven he's still there, he's not going anywhere. But Steven is already sound asleep and his breathing is so peaceful. If only Jamie could breathe like that, without a care in the world, he really wishes he could.

He picks up the crumpled blanket from the floor and covers them both. He drapes an arm across Steven's back and inches closer until he manages a kiss on the back of Steven's neck. Steven shivers in his sleep and Jamie smiles. He's grateful - even if Steven will never know it - that Steven is the one thing Jamie never has to worry about.


End file.
